Just One Dance
by MsCashew
Summary: The war’s over for the wizarding world. It’s the end of seventh year for Harry and his friends, and to make this official, Hogwarts always has an end of school ball for graduating students. Slash, RWxHP, FICLET


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Harry Potter, for if I did, I'd have Harry and Ron paired together, or Snape and Harry. That's how I work. =P

**Warnings: Slash. **Guy and guy kind of pairing. You don't like, then please don't read.

****

"Mars looks bright tonight." Harry thought to himself as he sat on the cold, stone steps that lead to the great school that was Hogwarts. He stared up at the midnight blue sky, dotted with it's thousands of millions of stars, now thinking that what he thought is what Firenze had said his first year.

Harry leaned back on the stone steps, hands behind head, closing his eyes as he did so, the night breeze washing over his flushed face. It was like heaven on earth to him. Everything being so serene was what he loved most nowadays, with every school year being so hectic, so chaotic.

The wind also carried the music the ball projected out into the night, the tempo upbeat, naturally, for it was the Weird Sisters who were playing the ball. Making so many students dance wild like they've never done before, making them laugh uproariously at almost nothing, making them just be what they felt like. . .just being kids one last time.

"It's quite the night." Harry muttered to himself, "Not a cloud, or shadow in the sky, a beautiful crescent moon hanging low. Just one of those times when you wish you had someone." He said, keeping his eyes closed all the while.

"Am I someone?" Came a voice from behind him. Harry opened his eyes, and tilted his head upward toward the open doors, and found his best mate standing a few steps down.

"Hullo Ron." He said with a half smile. He went back to closed eyes as he heard Ron come down the stairs where Harry lay, taking a seat right by him.

"How come you're out here?" Harry asked his friend, still looking at the blackness that were his eyelids.

"Oh, Hermoine went to the loo with Parvati. They won't be out for a good 15 minutes." Ron said as he leaned back himself.

"I see." Was Harry's response.

"And how come you're out here?"

"I wanted to be outside and just stare at the night."

With a chuckle, Ron replied, "You can't really do that with your eye's closed, mate."

"Ah, but it isn't truly night until there is total blackness. So technically, I'm right." Harry said with a smirk painted on his face.

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" Harry finally opened his eyes, and looked at his friend, "It's what you think of when you've gone through the crap that I've gone through." Harry went back to closed eyes as Ron sat there in silence, looking at his friend with sad eyes.

"Sorry, Harry." Harry heard Ron say quietly. They both stayed silent, both frozen in place. Since the defeat of Voldemort, they had done this quite a few times. Just sitting, laying about by each other, staying silent for long periods of time. It didn't bother the two friends though, it was actually refreshing to know that they weren't uncomfortable to just stay silent. Whether it be for short or long, they both seemed to like this time of silence.

"You know, this night is quite the thing." Ron interrupted the silence. Harry cracked one eye open, and saw that Ron had closed his eyes as well. He smiled at this, and closed the cracked eye once again.

"Isn't it though?" Harry said, the smile still on his face.

"Yes, I can see shapes floating around." Ron said, a bit of laughter in his voice, "What do you see, Harry?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do." said Ron. Something was in his voice. Something that Harry couldn't quite place. . .But it sounded so familiar.

"Well, when I close my eyes, I see what ever I want to. Right now, I see my parents at their wedding, with Sirius buy their side, laughing and celebrating. It sounds kind of stupid, maybe a little bit silly, but when I think of that, that picture of their wedding, I just hope, even wish that I'll be that happy one day. Finding the one I was meant to be with. But sometimes when I see this, it just feels black. Like I probably won't find that someone and they won't ever find me." By this time, Harry's eyes were scrunched up with thinking of the words he could use to describe what he saw, what he felt.

He now stretched his arms above his head, for they were starting to fall asleep. He was about to return them to their rightful position, when a hand took hold of his own. His eyes shot open, only to see that Ron was the hand snatcher.

Ron just held it for a second, rubbing his thumb on top. He now opened his eyes, and looked over at Harry, still stroking the chilled stolen hand with his warm thumb. The wind now wafted the notes of a slow song from the ball, one that just had the right feel, that right kind of presence for a night such as this.

"Have a dance with me." Ron said, barely above a whisper.

"What?" Harry said, a bit confused.

"Harry. I'm asking you to have a dance with me."

"But-no, wuh-why? People will stare, are you bloody nuts?" said Harry, sounding more like Ron than himself, sitting up in the process, taking his hand away from Ron's. Ron sat up after this occurred.

"Not in the ball. Outside. Away from prying eyes, away from the world that we know. This is just me and you, Harry. Please." This was not sounding like Ron at all. Did something happen to the punch?

"Why?" Was Harry's response, voice quivering. For why? He didn't know.

"Because I need to. Please."

Now Harry knew what was in Ron's voice earlier. How could he have not known?. . .Ron was pleading with him. Ron Weasley was pleading with him.

"O-okay. I'll have a dance with you." Harry said with a slight stutter, smiling at his friend. Ron nodded at Harry's response, and stood up from the stair seat. He now held out his hand to Harry, wanting him to accept it. Harry did, but with a bit of reluctance, for he still didn't know what was Ron's matter.

They descended the steps, making their way all the way to the bottom, the music still being hearable down there. Ron did a slight bow to Harry, and soon put his hands on Harry's waist, his on Ron's shoulders. It felt a bit odd for Harry not to be leading, but it didn't make him want to stop. He in fact liked this. He was enjoying this red robed Weasley. He was enjoying this dance.

"You're light on your feet, Harry." Ron joked as he ran his hand up the green backside of Harry. Doing so made Harry shiver. He didn't know why, but he liked Ron's touch.

"Are you cold?" Ron asked, worry in his voice.

"No. . .no. Not at all." Harry softly said, sliding his hands more around Ron's neck, pulling him closer.

Harry still didn't know why Ron was doing this, he didn't know what was going on in his mate's mind. But he didn't really care. He liked where he was, he liked the warmness Ron's body radiated, he even liked Ron's scent. _"Mint. He smells like mint." _Harry thought to himself, all the while pulling closer to Ron, Ron pulling closer to Harry until, Harry had his arms fully around Ron's neck, resting his chin on his shoulder, with Ron having his arms fully around Harry's waist, his cheek feeling Harry's raven mane.

"Why do you dance with me?" Harry asked, not really knowing he had asked the question.

"Because, I like you. I like you Harry." Was Ron's reply.

"I like you too." said Harry without thinking, just speaking again. But, somehow, he knew this to be true. He liked Ron Weasley.

The slow song was soon to be over, Hermoine would soon wonder where Ron was. But Harry didn't want this to end. He wanted to stay in these arms, he wanted to just sway the whole night.

Ron now pulled away from Harry slightly, Harry's arms still fully around Ron's neck. Ron took his right hand, and put it to Harry's cheek. Harry stared into Ron's eyes, seeing them reflect the crescent moon's rays. Ron's face moved slowly to Harry's face, his eyes half lidded. He stopped for a moment with a twinge of hesitation showing on his features, but carried out, and pressed his lips onto Harry's.

Harry gasped as Ron's soft lips touched his, stealing Ron's breath. But soon, returned the kiss that Ron had given to him, liking how this sent a more powerful shiver through his body than Ron's stroke on his back.

Eyes closed, Harry felt Ron tilt his chin, deepening the kiss that felt it would last for the remainder of the night.

Shortly after that, Ron let go of Harry's swollen lips, and moved down Harry's jaw line, kissing all the way down, moving down to his neck, leaving a few love bites here and there, making Harry cast out a sound of a whimper mixed with a moan.

Ron moved back up the path of kisses he chose. Harry opened his eyes, and saw Ron's half lidded ones again as he was nearing his lips.

He made it back to where he started, and kissed Harry deeply once again, this time, both of them watching the other.

Ron let go with a gasp, trying to catch his breath with Harry doing the same.

"That was. . .something." Harry said, taking a gulp of air in between.

"I know." Ron said in a quick rush of air, smiling down at Harry.

"Ron? Are you out here?" Harry heard Hermoine's voice, feeling a look of panic come to his face. Harry let go of Ron, Ron not letting go as quick as Harry did, but he did eventually before Hermoine spotted them.

"There you are! I've been looking for you all over the ball!" Hermoine said, a twinkling smile dancing across her lips. She went up to Ron, and hooked her arm with his, now saying, "What have you two been doing out here? And Harry, I barely seen you all night. Have you been out here most of the time?"

"Um, well, I, uh-" Harry mumbled, a slight blush rising to his cheeks.

"We've been staring at the night." Ron interrupted, "Harry was out here, and I joined him to stare at the night."

"Where ever did you hear that? 'Staring at the night'?" Hermoine said, looking between her two best friends.

"Oh, just something you pick up, I guess." Ron smiled at Harry.

"Well, now that I've found you, come and have another dance with me." Hermoine said, pulling Ron up towards the steps.

"I-I don't really want to."

"Oh, come on! Harry, come and join us, we'll have fun. I can teach you a dance step I read in a book."

"No, no. That's okay. You two go ahead. I'm going to sit out here a while longer."

"Are you sure, Harry?" Hermoine asked, a sympathetic look lining her face.

"I'm sure. You two have a fun time."

Ron and Hermoine started up the steps, Harry looking intently upon them as they neared the castle doors.

Just about there, Ron turned his head, a look a sadness in his eyes, he mouthed to Harry,

_"I'm Sorry."_

Harry watched until they disappeared into the archway of the doors, until they disappeared into the swirling, music filled ball.

Harry took a seat at the bottom of the steps, leaning back after he did, folding his hands neatly on his chest.

He closed his eyes, but didn't see as he did before. He now saw himself, and an unknown, red headed man sweeping him into a dance across the dance floor of some sort of superb party where no one stared at them, but look on at them as if they were the perfect pair.

He smiled at his new little vision, happy that he got to feel for the first time in a long while what if felt like to not have your world draped in blackness. He didn't know if Ron would be back, he didn't know if Ron would ever make him feel the way he did ever again.

But he was glad he had gotten to feel this way for just a moment, like he had someone, and that someone had him. . .even if it was for only one dance.

That's my ficlet. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are welcomed, and/or praised. =3


End file.
